reviewzfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman the Dark Knight (Movie Review)
This is a movie review for Christopher Nolans 2nd movie of his Batman: Trilogy, The dark Knight. 'Intro' The dark Knight '''is Christopher Nolan's second edition to his Batman trilogy. The movie was released in 2008. It won 2 oscars with another 93 wins and 68 nominations. The screenplay was written by Jonathan and Christopher Nolan and stars of this movie include: Christian Bale, Heath Ledger and Aaron Eckhart. plot (spoiler free) When Batman, Gordon and Harvey Dent launch an assault on the mob, they let the clown out of the box, the Joker, bent on turning Gotham on itself and bringing any heroes down to his level. '''wiki page by: Ryan Movie Review I’m going to be doing a Movie review on the second movie of Christopher Nolan’s Batman trilogy, the dark knight. A movie released on July 14th 2008. It is the sequel of the previous batman begins and prequel to the recent end of the trilogy, the dark knight rises. The plot of the movie is basically about batman secretly Bruce Wayne, played by Christian Bale continues to fight crime and mobs in Gotham, however this time he is not the only one doing this. A new character Harvey Dent played by Aaron Eckhart works with Gordon played by Gary Oldman and batman himself to clean up the streets and launches an assault on the mob. However in their attempt to inspire good, a new homicidal maniac mob boss rises, the joker played by Heath Ledger is determined on turning Gotham on itself and trying to bring others down to his level. Christopher Nolan has made many improvements to this movie compared to the also great prequel batman begins, however unlike batman begins this movie doesn’t concentrate too much on Batman and it smoothly changes and showing more character and the lives of Harvey dent and Gordon, the new villain the joker and also Bruce Wayne. The setting of this movie is a little brighter and clearer because the previous movie was a bit dark and focused more on one single plot by the villain, the joker however is a great villain because Christopher Nolan has made him similar to the comical Joker and also made this joker very unique and unpredictable and therefore the joker has more different plans. The Joker and Batman are also quite evenly matched and this makes it more interesting because it is never obvious who is going to win. There is also a lot more character and emotion in this movie because like I said it doesn’t only focus on batman and so it brings out more of the personalities of the other main characters. Also in this movie there is a more personal side to Bruce Wayne as he a bigger interest for Rachel whom is also dating Harvey Dent and has had to choose between batman and Bruce Wayne. It Is also nice how the joker sort of plays around with the heroes and makes the heroes clueless for what his next intention is and is able to overpower sophistication and batman’s high tech weapons with his lack of plans and strategy. Batman and the Joker as well as Harvey dent are all inspirations in the movie and they all have their own personal style of dialogue in the movie whether it is joker talking about his disturbing childhood or batman inspiring good. Other than dialogue the costumes also are personalized and are unique for the character. Christopher Nolan has also given the joker a more modern signature purple jacket and there is a new and improved bat suit which is not as bulky and ugly as the first one. Another good point on this movie was the background music. Although the batman theme song was a little repetitive throughout the movie, it still hardly failed to create a sense of awe toward batman and other kinds of background music created suspense and sadness. Also more on the character the joker and the batman was like a yin and yang in a way that they were both quite evenly matched and were opposite and Christopher Nolan made it in a way that the audience would love batman and hate the joker which was very successful. So overall the Dark knight rises was a good movie that balanced the action and suspense with some emotion and a few slower scenes to catch your breath. It also had a lot of character and focused an equal amount on all the many different main characters as well as making the characters unique without completely spoiling the original comical versions. The plot was also good it kept changing and it had a lot of twists so it is definitely a movie worth watching. Movie reviewed by: Ryan Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Books